The field of inventions is portable structures, and more particularly an insulated portable shelter.
Tents are frequently used as portable shelters, but the insulating qualities are limited by the fabric. While heavier fabrics can be used, they require sturdier structures making the tent heavier and less portable.
It would be desirable to have a portable shelter that can be set up easily like a tent, but also be provisioned with heating and cooling sources for year round use, as well as use in extreme climate and terrains such as desert conditions, which have extremes of day and night temperature.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.